The Partner
by Ash Petals
Summary: Sasuke is training with Orochimaru to become powerful and kill his brother, though what will he do when Orochimaru changes his training methods by giving Sasuke a partner? **Please Read and Reveiw!**
1. Chapter 1

****Okay fellow naruto lovers, this is my first Naruto Fan Fiction story. So read and reveiw, tell me what you like and what you dislike. And I hope I have more likes than dislikes.****

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, enough said.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

I had been waiting for what seemed like forever now, Orochimaru said he'd be back by morning to start training. Though this little mission of his was running late, he knew I wasn't one with patience, and yet this always seemed to happen. I sat in the dark room, it having no light since this hideout was underground, and tried to make patterns from the faint ceiling. I had gotten used to living like this, constantly changing places, following Orochimaru wherever he went, it was a routine. Though at times I still faintly felt the urge to escape back Kohona, and see Naruto, even Sakura too. However, only ever faintly, the last time I saw them was in that desert, I had seen just how powerful Naruto could be, though he had not been anywhere near me when I saw him. Sakura had seemed as helpless and annoying, as ever, though she seemed to be in pain. I did not want to cause them pain, I only wanted to leave and become powerful. To kill the man that killed my life, the man who killed and destroyed my clan, my brother Itatchi.

The thought of him made me want to punch something, kill someone, though I had learned to control my anger over the years. I moved my gaze from the ceiling and pulled out my katakana from its seethe. It was beautiful, my fighting partner, I would never have any other companion besides it, never.

Footsteps from the distance made me whip my sword back into its home at my hip, I listened closely to the sound.

I could tell the first two, I had gotten to know the sound of their footsteps in the past three years. Orochimaru was one, he seemed to stride more than walk, his feet barley touching the ground, he was graceful, in a creepy way. Kabuto was the second, he walked normally, though just a bit louder than necessary, he was too cocky. The third person I couldn't recognize, also it wouldn't be someone I knew, since there was only three people in this hideout. From the sound of the person's footsteps, I could tell it was a female, light on her feet seeming to be a bit tentative. A female, huh? That was strange, what would Orochimaru want with a woman, the thoughts rushing into my head made me shudder.

I was about to find out, I saw the shadows reflecting off the hallway walls, from the carefully lined candles. One shadow was definitely a woman's, I had been right on that one, and the other two Orochimaru and Kabuto.

The three figures stood at the doorway to the room I was in, the female was on the end, she seemed to be petite in her build, though developed in most ways.

"You're late," I told Orochimaru coldly.

He laughed his laugh, even though I was used to it, it still made my very being chill to the bone.

"We've found your new partner, Sasuke-kun," Kabuto told me, always thinking he's superior to me, even though I was the better fighter.

"This woman? She is the partner you have been talking about? I have told countless times, I fight alone," I hissed at them, it was irritating to have them do this.

"His partner?" She spoke, "What do you want with me?" The female's voice was softer than I expected, though it rung with confidence.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke," Orochimaru directed at me for the girl, she whipped her gaze from my master to me.

"And Sasuke-kun, this is Yuki Aya," I was introduced to the petite woman.

She seemed very unpleased by the fact of being here, though she did not seem scared, which confused me.

"I am so very looking forward to see your ability, Aya-san, won't you go and train with Sasuke-kun for me," Orochimaru voice seemed to grind my eardrums, hers also from it seemed.

"Fight her? I'll kill her in the first strike," I laughed at the idea, she was so female, so weak and frail, I would annihilate her.

"Kill me you say? It isn't nice to judge one by their looks, _Sasuke-kun,_" She was cocky, the way she sneered my name made me realize she thought she could take me on.

This struck an interest in me, I would enjoy crushing her confidence, get that smirk off her face, which I knew she had.

"Okay, _Yuki Aya,_" I sneered her name back at her, "Let's do this, shall we."

I disappeared as I threw down a smoke bomb, and reappeared in the training room, this room was the only one with proper light, I could observe her better here.

Orochimaru appeared first, and Kabuto appeared shortly after, gripping the top of Aya's arm. She shook off his grip, and glared at him, she already had an intense dislike for him, that was one thing we had in common.

She was short, shorter than most women were, though she perfectly proportioned and fit, having a young version of an hourglass figure. Her hair fell to her shoulders; it was golden blonde, though for a girl it was especially layered and a bit messy.

She was dressed in black tights that went half way down her thighs, having a ninja pouch other left leg. Her top half, she was dressed in a fitting light blue top, that had a small cape that fell behind her ending in the same place as her tights. Around her arm she wore a forehead protector, the symbol for the hidden village of the snow, it explained her last name. She had a dark blue rope around her hips, that tied in a basic knot at her side, I looked at her face. She was pale, as pale as myself, though her eyes were an emerald green. Though all of a sudden her eyes got darker, when I realized it was from her frowning at me.

"Hidden village of the snow, huh?" I questioned her, though the reaction I got wasn't expected.

"There is no such village, I am the remaining and only ninja left, so feel privileged, you are fighting a person who is the last of her clan," She said seriously, though I was not privileged, I knew what it was like to be the last of a clan.

"Interesting, isn't she?" Orochimaru said to me, he knew it would trigger something in me, which it did.

**Yuki Aya**

Watching him made me feel sick, how one person could think they were capable of so much. _Sasuke _was beginning to get on my nerves, the way he though he was better than me, and even though I wasn't the best fighter, I knew I was a better person, just by looking at him.

"Begin your training," Orochimaru told us, I really disliked that man, though Sasuke merely bent his knees and watched me more closely.

"Forgive me if I hurt you, _Yuki Aya,"_ He kept saying my name like that, it was annoying.

He did not know what it was like to be me, I was forced to be here against my will, only to be some pawn to help him get better. My life was different, I had the ability to be great, though I couldn't. I couldn't learn like others, since no one could teach me my ability, no one had experience with my ability. Since I was the only person with it.

I was a freak, an abnormality, no one could even try to help, because I had no one.

My village had been destroyed, my parents dying in the struggle to keep me from the Ataksuki's grasp. Though even though I was hidden at the time, I still saw them die, saw the face of the man who killed them. I watched my mother and father scream in pain, watched the tears roll down my mother's face, and even my father's. They both were ninja's; both were unique, in many ways. They both had the famous bloodline limits, my father and his Sharingan, and my mother and her Byukkugan. Though even though they had been the best in our small village, they were no match for _him._ Even though no one had told me the reason of the attack, or warned me, I knew why those men in the black and red capes came. They were after me, after my ability, and everyone in my village had to protect me, because I was weak. Although they succeeded, all of them died in the process.

My ability was one of both Sharingan and Byukkugan; I had the ability of two bloodline limits and was benefited in ways others were not. I had just graduated as a chuunin when the Ataksuki's came; my father and mother had been taking turns in teaching me their parts of my ability. I had just mastered the first stage when they died, and even though it has been three years since their death, I still have not been able to get any better. My ability is best in hand-to-hand combat, though still I was weak, still I got in the way of others, and to stop myself from hurting anyone, I made sure no one got to know me too well.

Watching Sasuke, he reminded me of my parent's murderer, he reminded me of the man I was destined to kill. His hair was the same colour, his skin the same pale white, though his eyes were pitch black and spiked in array around his head, like a raven's. His clothes were similar to Orochimaru and Kabuto, they all seemed to dress in similar colours. Sasuke was wearing an open white shirt, with a thick, purple belt, the tied in a messy not at his side, his pants were a similar colour to his belt, though darker. He was tall, taller than most boys, me being the opposite, and even though I was a few metres away from him, I knew my height would be insignificant to his.

He was watching me also, his stance staying in perfect proportion, I moved to copy him.

I moved my hand so it hovered over my weapons pouch, and with a movement like lightning, I whipped my kunai out and aimed it for his shoulder.

He dodged it, it merely clipping the edge of his collar, he smirked at me and then disappeared. I froze, adrenalin surging through the pit of my stomach, where was he?

He appeared at my side, and I gasped, though I didn't have any time to recover when he grabbed my shoulders and threw me across the room.

He didn't look the slightest bit worried if I was hurt, just like he had implied, the wall I hit exerted dust when I hit it. I could feel the sharp pain in my left shoulder, I moved my hand to grip it, apply pressure. I slowly got up, and watched him, he was casually standing in the middle of the room.

"Jerk," I muttered at him, and heard him chuckle.

I straightened up, and stood as high as I could, even though I knew I would still look miniature.

I charged at him head on, his eyes widened in disbelief, he was probably wondering why I would charge head on. Though I wasn't technically, because I flashed to his left then right, and whipped five throwing stars from my weapons pouch at him.

All five hit him, though I knew it was too easy, and I was right, his body disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with log. Replacement Jutsu.

Such a basic technique, it was like he mocking me, I knew he was powerful, that much was blatantly obvious just by looking at him.

He reappeared instantly behind me, I could feel his body heat he was that close, I could also feel the cold metal he had held to my throat.

"Boo," He whispered into my ear.

I didn't show any emotion, I had already showed my surprise of his ability, and I refused to do it twice.

I could hear something forming behind me, I couldn't recognize the sound, though I knew he was forming some technique. Though if I moved, my throat would be sliced, that just how he had planned it. the sound was unusual, I knew it was a technique, but what sort? I would soon found out though.

"Chidori!" He shouted, his voice making my ears ring in pain.

Though the pain of my ears were insignificant compared to what was next, I heard my scream rip from my lips as something dug into my back.


	2. Chapter 2

**C'mon guys read and reveiw.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, yata yata yata.**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

I watched Aya crumple to the ground from the pain of my Chidori, and watch the flickering remains of electricity surge through her body. She curled into a ball at my feet, she was so small, it made me feel almost sorry for her. Almost.

She groaned and I started to walk away, this was boring, I was hungry and needed something to eat.

"Whe-Where are you going?" She asked in a struggled attempt of disbelief.

I turned around slowly back to her, she was on all fours, attempting to get off the ground, how sad.

"You're boring me," I told her coldly, and to surprise, she laughed.

What was with her? She was unlike anyone I had ever met, she was just so, so different. She recovered enough, and got to her feet, and I decided to finish her off this time.

I flashed behind her again, and stop for a brief moment to observe the hole in her clothing on her back. It had destroyed her clan symbol from what I could tell, which was a dark blue flower, though I didn't care much about it. I could see her bare skin, and even though I had seen glimpses of girl before, none of them gave me the feeling she was. I couldn't understand it, couldn't read it, so I casted it away, locked it into the back of my mind. I pulled out my katakana, and let my Chidori surge over and throughout it, this wouldn't kill her, but she wouldn't be able to fight for a while.

It was inches from her left shoulder when I heard her shout, her voice loud but soft at the same time.

"Yukino!" She screamed, a word I had never heard in my life, though I could immediately sense more chakra around her.

Though she disappeared from my sight, she was faster now, and although she was fast for a girl before, now she matched that of mine, maybe better.

I heard her behind me at the last second, though it was too late, her small fist landed in the centre of my back. Though she did not move me. She was not done, and she was too fast for me too counteract without using Sharingan. From the corner of my eye I saw her pale leg whip and kick my katakana from my hand, her small body flipped into the air and over my head, and she landed gracefully in front of me, she was graceful, and too my surprise had ability.

Her head was facing the ground, and as she raised it, I noticed something different about her. Something about her face, and too my surprise it was her eyes, they were no longer emerald green. They were a striking crystal blue, she gazed at my face with a glare. She whipped her hand to her weapon's pouch, and that was something she needed to work on, because it was obvious she was going to throw something at me.

She did as I predicted, she started to charge at me, a kunai in her grasp and aimed at my stomach.

I grabbed her wrist without any trouble, and raised her into the air, she was without a doubt, the lightest thing I had ever lifted.

"Who is this girl?" I snarled at Orochimaru, he laughed his head off, finally making a sound.

"She is your new partner, Sasuke-kun," He reminded me annoyingly, I felt like killing him.

"You've already told me that! Why is she able to predict my movements so well?" I asked, and if he didn't answer me this time, I would throw something at him.

"Think about it Sasuke-kun, what ability is able to read movements?" He answered my question with a question, something he always did.

Though before I could grab a kunai from Aya's weapon pouch, a thought struck me. It was like Sharingan, her ability that is, she could read movements like I could and counteract them.

I lifted her higher, only just realizing she was struggling like mad in the air against my grip. Her eyes were different from mine when I used Sharingan, and she had shouted _Yukino._

"Her eyes are blue, she couldn't have Sharingan," I said to Orochimaru, my annoyance rising with every word.

"Ahh but, she does, and Byukkugan, and I know she hasn't showed much potential yet, though she will. Her parents were gifted with Sharingan and Byukkugan, and she is very, very valuable to me, and as her partner, you are to protect her with your life, her being my new container that is." I stared at her in shock, and slowly lowered her to the ground. She stood and watched us all, suspiciously taking in all our words and movements.

His new container huh? I guess he would always of done that if he found someone more powerful, though I didn't know she could exist. I had heard of inter bloodline relationships, though no child had received both bloodline limits. I felt relieved for the fact that I wouldn't have to kill Orochimaru to protect myself anymore, though now I had to protect herr instead, so his future container wouldn't get hurt.

"You will be her master, teach her in Sharingan and teach her all of your techniques, and I will teach you more, for you to teach her, and also one more thing, do not hurt her intensely in battles, unless I allow it." He ordered me, and I became furious.

"What makes you think I would do that?! I have no reason to do that!" I shouted.

"Because, without me, you would never be able to become strong enough to defeat Itatchi, and she will be your training partner," He told me, and although I was furious, I had to agree.

I moved my gaze to look at Aya, she watched us all, though now she had a glare on her face.

"Like I would ever do that?! I've heard you I know what you do to people," She pointed at Orochimaru and he smiled, "I know what you mean by container, and I will never do it!" She flashed out of sight before I could blink.

Orochimaru groaned in annoyance, and Kabuto clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Go find your partner, Sasuke-kun," He told me, and I knew I had to obey.

"Sharingan," I called and my eyes changed from black to red.

I heard her footsteps again now, she was nearing the exit, I was surprised she remembered where she entered.

I disappeared from the training room and chased after her.

**Yuki Aya**

My breathing was heavy as I rushed down the corridors of Orochimaru hideout, to think they wanted that. A container? Use my ability, I could not get it out of my head, I knew someone was behind me, and without a doubt, I knew I would be Sasuke.

Though with the current amount of adrenalin surging through my body, I was faster than him. I saw the light of the entrance of the hideout, which would be my exit, I re-entered to the forest outside his hideout without hesitation.

I leaped into the trees and sped up, it was darker now, how long had I been in there? Sasuke had been too powerful for me to even land a decent blow. Orochimaru, the way he though I would given in,, just because they were so powerful. It disgusted me, and also made me feel scared. Sasuke having the ability of Sharingan just put the cherry on top, and I had thought he was powerful without, who knew what he was capable of. He wanted to kill his brother, how sick, why would you kill your own flesh and blood, it would've been the last thing I would've done to a sibling, if I had ever had one.

I looked behind me, and too my shock I saw Sasuke, he wasn't close though he was gaining, looking in front of me, I forgot about the braches and lost my footing. My foot hooked around a branch and I fell fast towards the ground. I gripped another branch and attempted to fling myself up, though I used my left arm, and a ping of pain surged through my left arm, because of Sasuke's impact before.

I fell further, the ground getting closer, I squeezed my eyes shut just as I felt the impact of the ground, though the pain was brief, before unconsciousness took over.

I woke up to the sharp pain in my leg, then I noticed what I was lying in, blankets and cushions. I flung my body upwards, and was rewarded with another sharp pain at the back of my head. I fell reluctantly back into the bed, and closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.

From the lighting surrounding me, I knew I was back in Orochimaru's hideout, and I knew it would have been Sasuke who placed me back in the hideout, though like I would give up.

Quietly, I moved my legs and flopped them over the side of the bed, though the pain in my leg shot all the way up my left side. I stumbled forward and landed face first on the stone floor, another pain greeted my cheek. I struggled to get up again, and limped as quietly as I could to the room door.

I turned the handle with exaggerated slowness, and walked into the hallway, I quickly turned to close the door behind me, ignoring the pain in my leg. As I turned again I saw his figure, right in front of me, was Sasuke.

"You're persistent," He muttered at me, from the candle light I could tell he had dark shadows under his eyes. How long had he been standing there? Did he want to kill his brother and become power this much.

I took another step to move around him, though he flashed in front of me, I tripped again and he caught me.

"You suck at running away, don't annoy me by trying again," He said while straightening me up again.

"Well don't chase me," I spat back at him.

I moved around him again, he was less gentle this time, I felt him slam my body into the wall, pain surged through my body, and I groaned.

"You have a severely bruised thigh, a extreme concussion and a broken collar bone, and even though you are no match for me, don't try and escape, I will become more powerful, and if I have to watch you every minute of every day for iy, I'll do it," He threatened me.

He let go of me and I slid to the floor in pain, he had been to ruff, and now it resulted in not being able to move.

"Jerk," I muttered to him.

I felt the pains throughout my body, he was right, I could feel my legs pain, it definitely wasn't broken, but it would stop from walking. My collar bone pulsed in pain, and my head ringed.

Sasuke leant down and scooped me into his arms, just like a baby, I felt useless and pathetic, and I hated the fact that he was the one lifting me.

"Let me go," I groaned in protest, he ignored me.

Though I noticed something to stop my protesting for the moment, my clothes were different, they were completely different.

I gasped as I raked my eyes over my body, I was in a different outfit, I felt my face blush in embarrassment then anger.

I was in black tights again, though they were shorter and I no longer had a weapon's pouch. I had a purple bodice, that defined my hourglass shape, with a white shirt with an extremely high collar that covered my whole neck though was open at the front. My sleeves where nicely baggy and went to my wrists, and ironically in the exact same colours as Sasuke.

"Who the _hell_ changed me?!" I screamed at him.

I got no answer in reply, I looked up at his face from being in his arms, he face was directed upwards, higher than necessary. I saw the hint of pink colouring his face.

"_You_? You changed me?," I screamed, I was past the point of embarrassed or scared, I just felt violated.

"I wish I could punch you," I muttered.

"It wasn't my choice, Kabuto had to address your injuries, you were pretty messed up, Orochimaru threatened me into doing it, I looked away the best I could." He muttered away from me, and I sort of felt sorry for him.

He was probably the same age as me as well, which made it worse.

"Where the _hell _are we going?" I questioned him, and tried to identify something about the surroundings, though everything looked the same.

"You have been unconscious for two days, and you haven't eaten a thing, so I'm taking you to eat something, and also Kabuto will be there to heal you," He told me looking intensely in front of him.

"Do I have to strip off this time? Or am able to keep my self worth?" I added sarcastically.

And at that he smiled.


End file.
